Occasions may arise when the operator of a retail point of sale terminal has need to review the information which has been printed on the journal tape of the retail terminal. This need is frequently associated with the processing of VOID operations related to a customer transaction. Point of sale terminals typically provide a viewing window which enables the operator to read information which has previously been printed on the journal tape. Such a window may provide a viewing area of approximately fifteen lines of printed data, assuming that there are no blank lines. The terminal may include a mechanical device such as a thumbwheel or a motor operated by manual control buttons to enable the operator to move the tape so that the desired data will appear, if it is not initially visible.
It would be desirable to increase the number of lines of data which can be viewed at one time, to place such data on a display, such as a CRT, and to minimize the need for the operator to use a mechanical device such as a thumbwheel to change the position of the journal record in order to view a selected portion of such record.